I've Realized
by Divaly95
Summary: Troy Bolton loves to sleep around.His next victim is non-other than the sweet Gabriella Montez.So what happen's when she fell in his trap and then get bullied by him.Will she tell him her feelings or would it be too late?Read to find out.


**I'm new here n this is my first story so don't be harsh on me. Please review and tell me what u think, I really appreciate that. Sorry for any mistakes. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own hsm**

* * *

"Yo Chad!" Troy called his best friend.

"Hey Troy. So why was Stacy?" Chad asked him leaning against his locker.

"Stacy who?" Troy asked already checking out the cheerleader standing at the school entrance.

"The girl you were with for the past two weeks."

"Oh, she…uh… we're over.

Yes this is what Troy Bolton does besides playing basketball. He loves to sleep around and then dump the girls when he got bored with them. His looks and reputation defiantly help him.

"Dude compared to two months, 60 days it was much better." Troy said leaning against his locker eyeing everyone and when his eyes landed on a certain brunette he smirked and walked towards her.

Gabriella Montez was taking out her books for her next class when she felt someone slap her butt. She turned around raising her hand to slap whoever the person is but a hand caught her wrist and slammed her against the lockers. Gabriella winced in pain and stared at the blue eyed boy standing in front of her.

"What you gonna do Montez? Slap me?"Troy asked her when he heard no answer, he got more furious with her.

"I asked you a question Montez? What are you now deaf?!" He yelled slamming her against the lockers again. Sensing her fear in him he leaned closer to her and whispered deadly in her ear "Look Montez, when someone ask you a question you must answer them especially when I ask you a question you musst answer them. Do you understand?" Tightening his grip on her wrist making her wince in pain again. She nodded saying she understood not looking at him. This is not new to her it's been like this for past three months.

"Good."He released her when the bell rang signaling homeroom started.

"Anyway you look like trash." He said laughing with his teammates expect for Chad who gave her a sympathetic look. Once they were gone Taylor rushed to Gabriella.

"Gabby are you ok?"

"Tay I'm fine." Gabriella said rubbing her wrist.

"Are you sure?" seeing Gabriella's tears Taylor was more than worried.

"I'm fine….. it's just he don't care anymore . I trusted him Tay and hurt a lot."

"Aw Gaby I told you he's a jerk. C'mon we have to go to homeroom." Taylor said linking arms with Gabriella together they walk to homeroom

Gabriella sat staring at her food in the cafeteria during lunch time.

'How can he do this to me? Am I that of a trash to him? I thought we had something special……..

* * *

Flashback

_The students of East High gasped in shock when they saw Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez walk hand in hand to school. Soon whispers started._

"_Troy everyone is staring at us." Gabriella whispered to Troy_

"_Don't bother about them. They're jealous." Troy whispered back in her ear._

Yup, Gabriella Montez was also one of Troy Bolton's victims. Unlike the others she trusted him and fell for him without knowing his real the thing with Troy when they're dating was he was such a different person then so Gabriella thought maybe she can change him.

"_Troy I thought you were supposed to do your homework."Gabriella asked him stepping into his backyard seeing him playing him basketball no books around._

"_Well you said you'll be late so I thought I'll keep myself occupied. So wanna play one on one?" Troy asked smirking._

"_With you? Seriously?"_

"_What's wrong playing with me?"_

"_Um... nothing." Gabriella said putting her things on the table_

"_Good"_

_They started playing, Troy have to say she's much better than he expected. Who knows Geeky Gaby can play basketball. But his thoughts were disturbed when Gabriella started jumping up and down._

"_I won! I won!" Troy chuckled seeing her behaving like a five year old. He walked towards her and wrapped his arm around her waist from behind and buried his face in her hair smelling her shampoo._

"_Um, looks like The Great Basketball Player lost to The Shy Gabriella Montez." She turned in his arms so she was facing him. "Yup, cause The Great Basketball Player' was checking out The Shy Gabriella Montez."_

"_No I didn't."_

"_Yes you did."_

"_No."_

"_Yes."_

"_No."_

"_Ye- before Gabriella could protest Troy captured her lips with his own. The soft kiss then turned to a more passionate one that soon turned to a make out session._

_So much for doing homework_

These little gestures that made her fall for Troy more and more every day. He was just so sweet and loving, he understood her more than she expected. God, he was totally a different Troy than he is now. Of course she got warning from Taylor the whole time she was with Troy even Chad gave her warning but she was too caught up in her Troy Bolton world.

"_Hey babe." Troy called from behind Gabriella at her locker_

"_Hey yourself." Gabriella said turning to face him_

"_So you coming tonight right?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Ok, I just want to confirm it .Got to go."_

"_Ok."He smiled and gave her quick peck on the lips and disappeared before she could say anything._

"_You're not serious are you?" When Gabriella turn around she saw Taylor looking at her with a disbelieved look on her face._

"_What?"_

"_About Troy."_

"_Tay I know you care about me so much but he's changed Tay. He make me happy."_

"_Whatever Gabs but I so not believe."_

"_C'mon lets go home." Gabriella said pulling Taylor out the school._

'How can I be so blind to not to see the obvious. The whole school did except me and Taylor was right the entire time'

_Gabriella walked up to the Bolton's house knocking on the door. The door opened revealing Mrs Bolton._

"_Hey Gabriella. Troy's in his room."_

"_Thanks Mrs Bolton. Gabriella said stepping inside the house. Troy's mother really liked Gabriella she's so sweet and innocent. She had no idea how Gabriella agreed to go out with Troy. She had seen them outside together a couple times and they seem so happy together. She didn't know whether Gabriella knew or not but she was really changing Troy._

_Gabriella knocked on Troy's door. There was no response so she knocked again, she opened the door and made her way inside the room. She could hear the shower so that made her guess Troy's in the shower. She put her stuff in the table and looked at the pictures in his room. She was too caught up in her own world until she didn't realize that the Shower had stopped and Troy's already out._

"_I'm cute aren't I ?" He asked startling Gabriella who blushed red knowing she was caught staring at Troy's baby pictures. She turned around to face him._

"_I'm sorry I didn't know you were out." She couldn't help it but to stare at Troy's body as he only had a towel around his waist._

_He smirked "I know I'm hot." Walking to his closet to pick his clothes._

"_Proud much Troy." Gabriella said sitting on his bed as Troy just chuckled at her comment._

"_Ok now Ms Montez can you close your eyes because I wanna change."_

"_You can go to the bathroom ." She said making not a move._

"_No I'm too used to change in my room than my bathroom." _

"_Fine." She said closing her eyes with her hands_

"_Good girl." Troy said as he pulled started changing, he thought she looked cute looking like a little girl that's not allowed to see something bad. He walked over to her and kissed her lips softly telling her to open her eyes then they spent the night doing their home works._

_I think we need a break." Troy said looking up from his book as Gabriella gave him a confused look._

"_What? My home works are done so as yours so why don't we take a break?"_

"_Ok, I'm thirsty."_

"_Sure but before that there's something I need to do. Before Gabriella could ask anything Troy captured her with his own and Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. Troy deepened the kiss gently laying her on the bed and got on top of her, he pulled back and started kissing her neck to her shoulder._

"_Troy I…." Troy silenced her with his on her while his hands were working on her shirt._

"_Troy I-I n…eed t-to go ho-me.."Gabriella said between kisses._

"_What? Why?"_

"_My mum will be home early today. Troy sighed and plopped down next to her._

"_I'll get you home."_

'How can he be so sweet and the same time being a jerk?'

But all good things have to come to an end right that's what happened between them. Two months relationship came to an end, it was the most horrible day for Gabriella. She got to know the real Troy Bolton. He broke up with her after the day they slept together and the day she lost her virginityto him. Whatever he did was all acting to reach his goal and he succeed. He went back to bullying her like nothing happened between them, he hurt her a lot but she couldn't hate him because she love him so much…

"Gaby? Gaby?" Taylor called shaking Gabriella to bring her back to earth.

"Huh? What?"

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"I'm not hungry."

"Gaby….

"I don't want to talk about it Tay." She said walking out of the cafeteria tears streaming down her cheeks. As she was making her way out accidently she bumped into someone.

"What the hell?!" Troy looked forward to see Gabriella standing there like a statue fear and hurt in her eyes.

"Watch where you're going nerd." The cheerleader with said, Gabriella just nodded and walked past them before they could embarrass her more. Troy watched her leave after all she didn't say sorry.

After school Gabriella stayed in the library to finish some work she missed. She was at her locker when she felt someone slap her butt, knowing who it is she didn't turn around a)she didn't want him to see her red swollen face b)she want to stand up for herself.

"Ignoring me isn't a good move Montez."

"Fine be like that but you have to say sorry to me." She was ignoring him completely and Troy was not happy about so slap her butt again to gain her attention and it worked.

"Don't you have anyone to be sucking faces with right now?"Gabriella asked him finallt turning around to face him.

"Gabriella what's wrong?" Troy asked her looking at her face, Gabriella was taken back by Troy's sweet tone.

"N-nothing." She tried to walk away from him but he grabbed her pulling her against the locker and caging with his arms.

"What's wrong?" He asked again.

"I told you …nothing."

"Nothing? Don't give me that crap Gabriella. If nothing why you'll be crying like this huh?

"That's none of your business." She said confidently

"It is my business and I care so would you kindly tell me what the hell is the problem."

"You!"

"What?"

"You don't get it don't you? You made my life a living hell Troy. What did I do to deserve this huh? I fell in your trap, I return back your feelings, I slept with you gosh I- I loved you. Tears now streaming down her cheek. But the only thing you do is hurt me and make me cry, won't you ever feel guilty for what you're doing?!"

Troy was taken back by her, he never have seen her so angry and the same time so hurt.

"You know what, I don't want to do anything with you anymore. I don't trust you and stay the hell away from me." She said walking away from him in tears as Troy just stood there motionless.

* * *

Gabriella walked to school the next day scared the hell out of her life. Some how she managed to tell her feelings but the truth is she's so scared that she's shaking inside, no one talk to Troy Bolton like that and get away with it. She straight went to her locker after she's in school not looking at anyone and waiting for whatever they throw to her.

During lunch Gabriella was sitting at her usual lunch table with Taylor.

"So Gaby how was your lunch so far?" Taylor asked her taking a bite from her sandwich.

"Good……so far."

"It'll be better ."

"What do you mean ?"

Taylor didn't say anything she just pointed at the middle table where the jocks sit and when Gabriella turn around she saw Troy standing on the table ready to make an announcement.

'Oh god this is going to be bad'

"Everyone listen up! I have something to say." The whole cafeteria went quiet listening to Troy, Gabriella on the other side was ready to run from school.

"I would like to apologize to someone." The students all gasped, Troy never apologize to anyone not even the teachers. Gabriella looked at him confusion all over her face he caught her eye in the crowd

"I didn't know what I was doing or what person I am until she told me, I realized what a person I am and I want to change. I don't like changes but I will for her because I've realized I… love her. The whole school was pin drop silent no one has ever the bad boy Troy Bolton so venerable before.

He took a deep breath, looked Gabriella in the eye "Gabriella Montez you are the want that made me think from outside my world and I realized that I love you since the day I laid eyes on you but I was keep denying it to myself. I was scared of changes Gabriella and that's what you were doing to me, changing me but I didn't know it's for the good."

"Can you please forgive me and take me back?. I need you in my life and I love you with all my heart." Gabriella was speechless she didn't expect any of this not even in her dreams, now the whole school was looking at her some hope she'll say yes and some hoping she'll say no well the cheerleaders of course.

"Gabriella please." Troy was kneeling down in front of her, pleading

"Oh Troy." Gabriella stood from her sit and hugged him. She pulled back and looked in his eyes "I forgive you Troy. I forgive you." Troy smiled big and captured her lips, the whole cafeteria broke out in applause.

"They pulled back "I love you." Troy said against her lips.

"I love you too." Gabriella said and Troy pulled her close to him hugging her.

"I never thought you'll have a great effect on me." Troy whispered, Gabriella just giggled

* * *

**Happy ending.**

**So please tell me what you think I'll really appreciate it.**

**Thank you for reading,**

**Divaly95….**


End file.
